goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Shimajiro Misbehaves at Burger King
This is a grounded video by Cochrane-A. Plot Shimajiro wants Mr Shimano to take him to Burger King. However, Mr Shimano says no because they are having egg salad. However, Mrs Shimano said she does not have anything to make the egg salad. When they arrive Burger King. Shimajiro yells at the manager because they are out of strawberry shakes. He then tells Mr Shimano to screw him. When he refuses, he destroys the restaurant, which gets him busted. Mr Shimano tells him that he was going to his room when they get home. On the way home, Mr Shimano tells him about his bad behavior at Burger King. At home, Mrs Shimano takes away Shimajiro's Bananas in Pajamas, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Book of Pooh, and Batman Classic DVDs, VHS's, and plush toys and donates them to Jessica Martin. Cast *Tween Girl as Shimajiro. *Kayla as Mrs Shimano. *Brian as Mr Shimano. *Joey as the Manager and the Cop. Transcript Shimajiro: Hey Dad. Mr Shimano: What is it, son? Shimajiro: Can i eat and drink at Burger King? Mr Shimano: No. We are having egg salad for lunch. Shimajiro: But, Dad. I want to eat and drink at Burger King! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, i said no. Shimajiro: Dad, egg salad was disgusting! I would rather have Burger King! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, the answer was no. Mrs Shimano: Honey, i do not have anything to make the egg salad. Mr Shimano: Did you hear that, son? Your mom said that she does not have anything to make the egg salad. That means we can go. Shimajiro: Yes!! Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How can i help you? Shimajiro: I would like to have a cheeseburger, a large box of fries, a large Coke, and a small strawberry shake. Manager: I am sorry. We are out of strawberry shakes.. Shimajiro: Tell me you are joking. Manager: Do not feel bad. How about you get a cheeseburger, a large box of fries, a large Coke, and a small chocolate shake. Mr Shimano: Because, Shimajiro. There are no more strawberry shakes. Why don't you get what the manager offered you? Shimajiro: No, Dad! I want what i want, so give it to me right now! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, knock it off right now. You can either get what the manager offered you, or we will go home. Shimajiro: I have an idea. How about you can screw me? Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, do not talk to me like that! Now look, everyone was staring at you! Shimajiro: So you are going to screw me? Go ahead, Dad! Screw me! (3x) Screw me at Burger King! Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, stop it right now! Shimajiro: So you are not going to screw me? Then i will screw Burger King! (Shimajiro puts on his dark blue ranger outfit, grabs his light blue chainsaw, and destroys the tables, chairs, and counter) (After Shimajiro destroys Burger King, cop cars arrive on the scene; Shimajiro gets back into his usual outfit) Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, you are in trouble, and here come the cops. (The cops arrive through the doors and see the damage that Shimajiro caused) Cop: Did you do that? Shimajiro: Yes i did. Cop: Kid, you should be ashamed of yourself. You know it was against the law for ypu to use a chainsaw at a public restaurant. Mr Shimano: Kid, the cops had it with you. I cannot believe that you got me in trouble with the cops. That does it! We are going home right now and you will not get anything! And they will ban you from Burger King for a week! Get in the car right now before the cops arrest you. Shimajiro: (in Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! the car Shimajiro: (Noodle crying soundclip) Mr Shimano: Shimajiro, stop crying. I told you if you kept acting up, you would not get anything! Shimajiro: (normal voice) I know, Dad. All i wanted was a cheeseburger, a large box of fries, a large Coke, and a small strawberry shake. And they did not have any strawberry shakes. That was why i told you to screw me. Mr Shimano: Shut the f*** up, kid! You are the one who got me in trouble by destroying Burger King with your light blue chainsaw. I should not have taken you to the movies to see Bananas in Pajamas Party Time because you acted like a brat. home Mrs Shimano: What's wrong with Shimajiro? Why was he crying? Mr Shimano: You will not believe what happened? Our son got frustrated because the manager did not give him what he wanted. So he destroyed Burger King with his light blue chainsaw. Now they will ban him from going to Burger King for a week, and we will be paying $30,000 for the damage. Mrs Shimano: What? Shimajiro, you are the worst 10 year old tiger i have seen. You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 4th birthday! That means no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no Book of Pooh, no Bananas in Pajamas 2010, no Bananas in Pajamas 1996, no Leave it to Beaver, no Batman Classic, no Pj Katie's Farm, and no more anything. You will eat and drink grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, urine, poop, vomit, and other groos things. Go to bed right now while we take away your Bananas in Pajamas, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Book of Pooh, and Batman Classic DVDs, VHS's, and plush toys and donate them to Jessica. Shimajiro: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Shimajiro's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A